phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat pH
1: Qian J, Sullivan BP, Berkland C. pH-Responsive Micelle Sequestrant Polymers Inhibit Fat Absorption. Biomacromolecules. 2015 Jul 17. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26133544. 2: Park JE, Kim KE, Choi YJ, Park YD, Kwon HJ. The stability of water- and fat-soluble vitamin in dentifrices according to pH level and storage type. Biomed Chromatogr. 2015 Jun 10. doi: 10.1002/bmc.3535. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26096721. 3: Mukaisho K, Nakayama T, Hagiwara T, Hattori T, Sugihara H. Two distinct etiologies of gastric cardia adenocarcinoma: interactions among pH, Helicobacter pylori, and bile acids. Front Microbiol. 2015 May 11;6:412. doi: 10.3389/fmicb.2015.00412. eCollection 2015. PubMed PMID: 26029176; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4426758. 4: Cruywagen CW, Taylor S, Beya MM, Calitz T. The effect of buffering dairy cow diets with limestone, calcareous marine algae, or sodium bicarbonate on ruminal pH profiles, production responses, and rumen fermentation. J Dairy Sci. 2015 Aug;98(8):5506-14. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-8875. Epub 2015 May 28. PubMed PMID: 26026755. 5: Kmicikewycz AD, Harvatine KJ, Heinrichs AJ. Effects of corn silage particle size, supplemental hay, and forage-to-concentrate ratio on rumen pH, feed preference, and milk fat profile of dairy cattle. J Dairy Sci. 2015 Jul;98(7):4850-68. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-9249. Epub 2015 May 7. PubMed PMID: 25958273. 6: Nguyen L, Holland J, Mamelok R, Laberge MK, Grenier J, Swearingen D, Armas D, Lacy S. Evaluation of the effect of food and gastric pH on the single-dose pharmacokinetics of cabozantinib in healthy adult subjects. J Clin Pharmacol. 2015 Apr 22. doi: 10.1002/jcph.526. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 25907407. 7: Burdikova Z, Svindrych Z, Pala J, Hickey CD, Wilkinson MG, Panek J, Auty MA, Periasamy A, Sheehan JJ. Measurement of pH micro-heterogeneity in natural cheese matrices by fluorescence lifetime imaging. Front Microbiol. 2015 Mar 6;6:183. doi: 10.3389/fmicb.2015.00183. eCollection 2015. PubMed PMID: 25798136; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4351631. 8: Soodam K, Ong L, Powell IB, Kentish SE, Gras SL. Effect of calcium chloride addition and draining pH on the microstructure and texture of full fat Cheddar cheese during ripening. Food Chem. 2015 Aug 15;181:111-8. doi: 10.1016/j.foodchem.2015.01.135. Epub 2015 Feb 13. PubMed PMID: 25794728. 9: Hu B, Zhang L, Liang R, Chen F, He L, Hu B, Zeng X. Cross-linking of interfacial casein layer with genipin prevented pH-induced structural instability and lipase digestibility of the fat droplets. J Agric Food Chem. 2015 Feb 25;63(7):2033-40. doi: 10.1021/jf505724c. Epub 2015 Feb 11. PubMed PMID: 25647169. 10: Vermeulen A, Marvig CL, Daelman J, Xhaferi R, Nielsen DS, Devlieghere F. Strategies to increase the stability of intermediate moisture foods towards Zygosaccharomyces rouxii: the effect of temperature, ethanol, pH and water activity, with or without the influence of organic acids. Food Microbiol. 2015 Feb;45(Pt A):119-25. doi: 10.1016/j.fm.2014.01.003. Epub 2014 Jan 13. PubMed PMID: 25481068. 11: Kmicikewycz AD, Heinrichs AJ. Effect of corn silage particle size and supplemental hay on rumen pH and feed preference by dairy cows fed high-starch diets. J Dairy Sci. 2015 Jan;98(1):373-85. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-8103. Epub 2014 Nov 14. PubMed PMID: 25465541. 12: Kmicikewycz AD, Heinrichs AJ. Feeding lactating dairy cattle long hay separate from the total mixed ration can maintain dry matter intake during incidents of low rumen pH. J Dairy Sci. 2014 Nov;97(11):7175-84. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-8412. Epub 2014 Sep 6. PubMed PMID: 25200785. 13: Oh JH, Vinay-Lara E, McMinn R Jr, Glass KA, Johnson ME, Steele JL. Evaluation of NaCl, pH, and lactic acid on the growth of Shiga toxin-producing Escherichia coli in a liquid Cheddar cheese extract. J Dairy Sci. 2014 Nov;97(11):6671-9. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-7946. Epub 2014 Sep 6. PubMed PMID: 25200778. 14: Petzold M, Meyer U, Spilke J, Dänicke S. Using rumen probes to examine effects of conjugated linoleic acids and dietary concentrate proportion on rumen pH and rumen temperature of periparturient dairy cows. J Anim Physiol Anim Nutr (Berl). 2014 Aug;98(4):785-96. PubMed PMID: 25180374. 15: Endo Y, Yamadera Y, Tsukui T. Antioxidant effects of pH-regulating agents on the thermal deterioration of vegetable oils. J Oleo Sci. 2014;63(8):805-10. Epub 2014 Jul 14. PubMed PMID: 25017865. 16: Alnahhas N, Berri C, Boulay M, Baéza E, Jégo Y, Baumard Y, Chabault M, Le Bihan-Duval E. Selecting broiler chickens for ultimate pH of breast muscle: analysis of divergent selection experiment and phenotypic consequences on meat quality, growth, and body composition traits. J Anim Sci. 2014 Sep;92(9):3816-24. doi: 10.2527/jas.2014-7597. Epub 2014 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 25006074. 17: McMahon DJ, Oberg CJ, Drake MA, Farkye N, Moyes LV, Arnold MR, Ganesan B, Steele J, Broadbent JR. Effect of sodium, potassium, magnesium, and calcium salt cations on pH, proteolysis, organic acids, and microbial populations during storage of full-fat Cheddar cheese. J Dairy Sci. 2014 Aug;97(8):4780-98. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-8071. Epub 2014 Jun 7. PubMed PMID: 24913647. 18: Samapundo S, Heyndrickx M, Xhaferi R, de Baenst I, Devlieghere F. The combined effect of pasteurization intensity, water activity, pH and incubation temperature on the survival and outgrowth of spores of Bacillus cereus and Bacillus pumilus in artificial media and food products. Int J Food Microbiol. 2014 Jul 2;181:10-8. doi: 10.1016/j.ijfoodmicro.2014.04.018. Epub 2014 Apr 21. PubMed PMID: 24801270. 19: Geldenhuys G, Hoffman LC, Muller N. The effect of season, sex, and portion on the carcass characteristics, pH, color, and proximate composition of Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiacus) meat. Poult Sci. 2013 Dec;92(12):3283-91. doi: 10.3382/ps.2013-03443. PubMed PMID: 24235240. 20: Maldonado R, Melendez B, Arispe I, Boeneke C, Torrico D, Prinyawiwatkul W. Effect of pH on technological parameters and physicochemical and texture characteristics of the pasta filata cheese Telita. J Dairy Sci. 2013 Dec;96(12):7414-26. doi: 10.3168/jds.2013-6887. Epub 2013 Oct 11. PubMed PMID: 24119818. 21: Ware JA, Dalziel G, Jin JY, Pellett JD, Smelick GS, West DA, Salphati L, Ding X, Sutton R, Fridyland J, Dresser MJ, Morrisson G, Holden SN. Impact of food and the proton pump inhibitor rabeprazole on the pharmacokinetics of GDC-0941 in healthy volunteers: bench to bedside investigation of pH-dependent solubility. Mol Pharm. 2013 Nov 4;10(11):4074-81. doi: 10.1021/mp4005595. Epub 2013 Oct 24. PubMed PMID: 24099279. 22: Musib L, Choo E, Deng Y, Eppler S, Rooney I, Chan IT, Dresser MJ. Absolute bioavailability and effect of formulation change, food, or elevated pH with rabeprazole on cobimetinib absorption in healthy subjects. Mol Pharm. 2013 Nov 4;10(11):4046-54. doi: 10.1021/mp400383x. Epub 2013 Sep 30. PubMed PMID: 24010577. 23: Bénarouche A, Point V, Parsiegla G, Carrière F, Cavalier JF. New insights into the pH-dependent interfacial adsorption of dog gastric lipase using the monolayer technique. Colloids Surf B Biointerfaces. 2013 Nov 1;111:306-12. doi: 10.1016/j.colsurfb.2013.06.025. Epub 2013 Jun 20. PubMed PMID: 23838197. 24: De Nardi R, Marchesini G, Stefani AL, Barberio A, Andrighetto I, Segato S. Effect of feeding fine maize particles on the reticular pH, milk yield and composition of dairy cows. J Anim Physiol Anim Nutr (Berl). 2014 Jun;98(3):504-10. doi: 10.1111/jpn.12099. Epub 2013 Jul 4. PubMed PMID: 23826742. 25: Lohölter M, Meyer U, Rauls C, Rehage J, Dänicke S. Effects of niacin supplementation and dietary concentrate proportion on body temperature, ruminal pH and milk performance of primiparous dairy cows. Arch Anim Nutr. 2013 Jun;67(3):202-18. doi: 10.1080/1745039X.2013.793048. PubMed PMID: 23742643. 26: Terré M, Castells L, Fàbregas F, Bach A. Short communication: Comparison of pH, volatile fatty acids, and microbiome of rumen samples from preweaned calves obtained via cannula or stomach tube. J Dairy Sci. 2013 Aug;96(8):5290-4. doi: 10.3168/jds.2012-5921. Epub 2013 May 22. PubMed PMID: 23706486. 27: Cherian G, Orr A, Burke IC, Pan W. Feeding Artemisia annua alters digesta pH and muscle lipid oxidation products in broiler chickens. Poult Sci. 2013 Apr;92(4):1085-90. doi: 10.3382/ps.2012-02752. PubMed PMID: 23472032. 28: Seiler CM, Izbicki J, Varga-Szabó L, Czakó L, Fiók J, Sperti C, Lerch MM, Pezzilli R, Vasileva G, Pap A, Varga M, Friess H. Randomised clinical trial: a 1-week, double-blind, placebo-controlled study of pancreatin 25 000 Ph. Eur. minimicrospheres (Creon 25000 MMS) for pancreatic exocrine insufficiency after pancreatic surgery, with a 1-year open-label extension. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 2013 Apr;37(7):691-702. doi: 10.1111/apt.12236. Epub 2013 Feb 5. PubMed PMID: 23383603; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3601428. 29: Dai SF, Gao F, Xu XL, Zhang WH, Song SX, Zhou GH. Effects of dietary glutamine and gamma-aminobutyric acid on meat colour, pH, composition, and water-holding characteristic in broilers under cyclic heat stress. Br Poult Sci. 2012;53(4):471-81. doi: 10.1080/00071668.2012.719148. PubMed PMID: 23130582. 30: Sullivan ML, Grigsby KN, Bradford BJ. Effects of wet corn gluten feed on ruminal pH and productivity of lactating dairy cattle fed diets with sufficient physically effective fiber. J Dairy Sci. 2012 Sep;95(9):5213-20. doi: 10.3168/jds.2012-5320. PubMed PMID: 22916927. 31: Laarman AH, Sugino T, Oba M. Effects of starch content of calf starter on growth and rumen pH in Holstein calves during the weaning transition. J Dairy Sci. 2012 Aug;95(8):4478-87. doi: 10.3168/jds.2011-4822. PubMed PMID: 22818462. 32: Yoo CK, Lim HT, Han SH, Lee SS, Ko MS, Kang T, Lee JH, Park HB, Cho IC. QTL analysis of back fat thickness and carcass pH in an F₂ intercross between Landrace and Korean native pigs. Mol Biol Rep. 2012 Aug;39(8):8327-33. doi: 10.1007/s11033-012-1682-0. Epub 2012 Jun 20. PubMed PMID: 22714904. 33: Kitz R, Boehles HJ, Rosewich M, Rose MA. Lipid-Laden Alveolar Macrophages and pH Monitoring in Gastroesophageal Reflux-Related Respiratory Symptoms. Pulm Med. 2012;2012:673637. doi: 10.1155/2012/673637. Epub 2012 Feb 1. PubMed PMID: 22448325; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3289874. 34: Wallenius J, Barth D, Eerikäinen T. The effects of pH oscillation on Lactobacillus rhamnosus batch cultivation. Appl Microbiol Biotechnol. 2012 Sep;95(5):1265-73. doi: 10.1007/s00253-012-3946-y. Epub 2012 Mar 2. PubMed PMID: 22382165. 35: Møller SM, Hansen TB, Andersen U, Lillevang SK, Rasmussen A, Bertram HC. Water properties in cream cheeses with variations in pH, fat, and salt content and correlation to microbial survival. J Agric Food Chem. 2012 Feb 22;60(7):1635-44. doi: 10.1021/jf204371v. Epub 2012 Feb 9. PubMed PMID: 22276613. 36: Martel CA, Titgemeyer EC, Mamedova LK, Bradford BJ. Dietary molasses increases ruminal pH and enhances ruminal biohydrogenation during milk fat depression. J Dairy Sci. 2011 Aug;94(8):3995-4004. doi: 10.3168/jds.2011-4178. PubMed PMID: 21787935. 37: Aikman PC, Henning PH, Humphries DJ, Horn CH. Rumen pH and fermentation characteristics in dairy cows supplemented with Megasphaera elsdenii NCIMB 41125 in early lactation. J Dairy Sci. 2011 Jun;94(6):2840-9. doi: 10.3168/jds.2010-3783. PubMed PMID: 21605754. 38: Andreozzi F, Procopio C, Greco A, Mannino GC, Miele C, Raciti GA, Iadicicco C, Beguinot F, Pontiroli AE, Hribal ML, Folli F, Sesti G. Increased levels of the Akt-specific phosphatase PH domain leucine-rich repeat protein phosphatase (PHLPP)-1 in obese participants are associated with insulin resistance. Diabetologia. 2011 Jul;54(7):1879-87. doi: 10.1007/s00125-011-2116-6. Epub 2011 Apr 1. PubMed PMID: 21461637. 39: Saeed S, Al-Tinawi M. Evaluation of acidity and total sugar content of children's popular beverages and their effect on plaque pH. J Indian Soc Pedod Prev Dent. 2010 Jul-Sep;28(3):189-92. doi: 10.4103/0970-4388.73783. PubMed PMID: 21157052. 40: Sachleben JR, McElroy CA, Gollnick P, Foster MP. Mechanism for pH-dependent gene regulation by amino-terminus-mediated homooligomerization of Bacillus subtilis anti-trp RNA-binding attenuation protein. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2010 Aug 31;107(35):15385-90. doi: 10.1073/pnas.1004981107. Epub 2010 Aug 16. PubMed PMID: 20713740; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2932582. 41: Zhang SZ, Penner GB, Abdelqader M, Oba M. Effects of feeding alfalfa hay on chewing, rumen pH, and milk fat concentration of dairy cows fed wheat dried distillers grains with solubles as a partial substitute for barley silage. J Dairy Sci. 2010 Jul;93(7):3243-52. doi: 10.3168/jds.2009-3011. PubMed PMID: 20630240. 42: Yongsawatdigul J, Hemung BO. Structural changes and functional properties of threadfin bream sarcoplasmic proteins subjected to pH-shifting treatments and lyophilization. J Food Sci. 2010 Apr;75(3):C251-7. doi: 10.1111/j.1750-3841.2010.01530.x. PubMed PMID: 20492275. 43: Abd El-Khalek E, Kalmar ID, Pasmans F, Ducatelle R, Werquin G, Devloo R, Janssens GP. The effect of starch gelatinisation degree on intestinal morphology, intestinal pH and bacteriology in pigeons. J Anim Physiol Anim Nutr (Berl). 2011 Feb;95(1):34-9. doi: 10.1111/j.1439-0396.2009.00977.x. PubMed PMID: 20487096. 44: Chandrapala J, McKinnon I, Augustin MA, Udabage P. The influence of milk composition on pH and calcium activity measured in situ during heat treatment of reconstituted skim milk. J Dairy Res. 2010 Aug;77(3):257-64. doi: 10.1017/S0022029910000026. Epub 2010 Mar 3. PubMed PMID: 20196897. 45: Seifi HA, Mohri M, Farzaneh N, Nemati H, Nejhad SV. Effects of anionic salts supplementation on blood pH and mineral status, energy metabolism, reproduction and production in transition dairy cows. Res Vet Sci. 2010 Aug;89(1):72-7. doi: 10.1016/j.rvsc.2010.01.013. Epub 2010 Feb 12. PubMed PMID: 20153494. 46: Palmonari A, Stevenson DM, Mertens DR, Cruywagen CW, Weimer PJ. pH dynamics and bacterial community composition in the rumen of lactating dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2010 Jan;93(1):279-87. doi: 10.3168/jds.2009-2207. PubMed PMID: 20059926. 47: Fuentes MC, Calsamiglia S, Cardozo PW, Vlaeminck B. Effect of pH and level of concentrate in the diet on the production of biohydrogenation intermediates in a dual-flow continuous culture. J Dairy Sci. 2009 Sep;92(9):4456-66. doi: 10.3168/jds.2008-1722. PubMed PMID: 19700707. 48: Marmon SK, Liljelind P, Undeland I. Removal of lipids, dioxins, and polychlorinated biphenyls during production of protein isolates from baltic herring ( Clupea harengus ) using pH-shift processes. J Agric Food Chem. 2009 Sep 9;57(17):7819-25. doi: 10.1021/jf901266v. PubMed PMID: 19678682. 49: Marczak ED, Jinsmaa Y, Myers PH, Blankenship T, Wilson R, Balboni G, Salvadori S, Lazarus LH. Orally administered H-Dmt-Tic-Lys-NH-CH2-Ph (MZ-2), a potent mu/delta-opioid receptor antagonist, regulates obese-related factors in mice. Eur J Pharmacol. 2009 Aug 15;616(1-3):115-21. doi: 10.1016/j.ejphar.2009.06.041. Epub 2009 Jul 1. PubMed PMID: 19576206; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2750889. 50: Keck M, Janke J, Ueberreiter K. Viability of preadipocytes in vitro: the influence of local anesthetics and pH. Dermatol Surg. 2009 Aug;35(8):1251-7. doi: 10.1111/j.1524-4725.2009.01220.x. Epub 2009 May 12. PubMed PMID: 19438665. 51: Monteiro RR, Tavares DQ, Kindstedt PS, Gigante ML. Effect of pH on microstructure and characteristics of cream cheese. J Food Sci. 2009 Mar;74(2):C112-7. doi: 10.1111/j.1750-3841.2008.01037.x. PubMed PMID: 19323724. 52: Tangsuphoom N, Coupland JN. Effect of pH and ionic strength on the physicochemical properties of coconut milk emulsions. J Food Sci. 2008 Aug;73(6):E274-80. PubMed PMID: 19241548. 53: Desnoyers M, Duvaux-Ponter C, Rigalma K, Roussel S, Martin O, Giger-Reverdin S. Effect of concentrate percentage on ruminal pH and time-budget in dairy goats. Animal. 2008 Dec;2(12):1802-8. doi: 10.1017/S1751731108003157. PubMed PMID: 22444087. 54: Salah EO, Hayat ZE. Proximate composition of Karkadeh (Hibiscus sabdariffa) seeds and some functional properties of seed protein isolate as influenced by pH and NaCl. Int J Food Sci Nutr. 2009 May;60(3):183-94. doi: 10.1080/09637480701664399. Epub 2008 Nov 6. PubMed PMID: 18991065. 55: Lucas A, Andueza D, Rock E, Martin B. Prediction of dry matter, fat, pH, vitamins, minerals, carotenoids, total antioxidant capacity, and color in fresh and freeze-dried cheeses by visible-near-infrared reflectance spectroscopy. J Agric Food Chem. 2008 Aug 27;56(16):6801-8. doi: 10.1021/jf800615a. Epub 2008 Jul 23. PubMed PMID: 18646761. 56: Zebeli Q, Dijkstra J, Tafaj M, Steingass H, Ametaj BN, Drochner W. Modeling the adequacy of dietary fiber in dairy cows based on the responses of ruminal pH and milk fat production to composition of the diet. J Dairy Sci. 2008 May;91(5):2046-66. doi: 10.3168/jds.2007-0572. PubMed PMID: 18420634. 57: Xia W, Chang J, Lin J, Zhu J. The pH-controlled dual-drug release from mesoporous bioactive glass/polypeptide graft copolymer nanomicelle composites. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2008 Jun;69(2):546-52. doi: 10.1016/j.ejpb.2007.11.018. Epub 2007 Dec 7. PubMed PMID: 18248801. 58: Drochioiu G. Chronic metabolic acidosis may be the cause of cachexia: body fluid pH correction may be an effective therapy. Med Hypotheses. 2008;70(6):1167-73. doi: 10.1016/j.mehy.2007.11.007. Epub 2008 Jan 3. PubMed PMID: 18180110. 59: Fairfield AM, Plaizier JC, Duffield TF, Lindinger MI, Bagg R, Dick P, McBride BW. Effects of prepartum administration of a monensin controlled release capsule on rumen pH, feed intake, and milk production of transition dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2007 Feb;90(2):937-45. PubMed PMID: 17235170. 60: Whyte JJ, Alexenko AP, Davis AM, Ellersieck MR, Fountain ED, Rosenfeld CS. Maternal diet composition alters serum steroid and free fatty acid concentrations and vaginal pH in mice. J Endocrinol. 2007 Jan;192(1):75-81. PubMed PMID: 17210744. 61: Teta D, Maillard M, Tedjani A, Passlick-Deetjen J, Burnier M. The effect of pH-neutral peritoneal dialysis fluids on adipokine secretion from cultured adipocytes. Nephrol Dial Transplant. 2007 Mar;22(3):862-9. Epub 2006 Nov 28. PubMed PMID: 17132702. 62: Rustomo B, AlZahal O, Odongo NE, Duffield TF, McBride BW. Effects of rumen acid load from feed and forage particle size on ruminal pH and dry matter intake in the lactating dairy cow. J Dairy Sci. 2006 Dec;89(12):4758-68. PubMed PMID: 17106107. 63: Hsu TC, Su CF, Huang PC, Lu SC, Tsai SL. Comparison of tolerance and change of intragastric pH between early nasogastric and nasojejunal feeding following resection of colorectal cancer. Clin Nutr. 2006 Aug;25(4):681-6. Epub 2006 May 15. PubMed PMID: 16698136. 64: Hannon JA, Lopez C, Madec MN, Lortal S. Altering renneting pH changes microstructure, cell distribution, and lysis of Lactococcus lactis AM2 in cheese made from ultrafiltered milk. J Dairy Sci. 2006 Mar;89(3):812-23. PubMed PMID: 16507673. 65: Simonian HP, Vo L, Doma S, Fisher RS, Parkman HP. Regional postprandial differences in pH within the stomach and gastroesophageal junction. Dig Dis Sci. 2005 Dec;50(12):2276-85. PubMed PMID: 16416175. 66: Shen QW, Jones CS, Kalchayanand N, Zhu MJ, Du M. Effect of dietary alpha-lipoic acid on growth, body composition, muscle pH, and AMP-activated protein kinase phosphorylation in mice. J Anim Sci. 2005 Nov;83(11):2611-7. PubMed PMID: 16230659. 67: Betti M, Fletcher DL. The influence of extraction and precipitation pH on the dry matter yield of broiler dark meat. Poult Sci. 2005 Aug;84(8):1303-7. PubMed PMID: 16156215. 68: Kalnins D, Corey M, Ellis L, Durie PR, Pencharz PB. Combining unprotected pancreatic enzymes with pH-sensitive enteric-coated microspheres does not improve nutrient digestion in patients with cystic fibrosis. J Pediatr. 2005 Apr;146(4):489-93. PubMed PMID: 15812451. 69: Ikonen T, Morri S, Tyrisevä AM, Ruottinen O, Ojala M. Genetic and phenotypic correlations between milk coagulation properties, milk production traits, somatic cell count, casein content, and pH of milk. J Dairy Sci. 2004 Feb;87(2):458-67. PubMed PMID: 14762089. 70: Cortón M, Villuendas G, Botella JI, San Millán JL, Escobar-Morreale HF, Peral B. Improved resolution of the human adipose tissue proteome at alkaline and wide range pH by the addition of hydroxyethyl disulfide. Proteomics. 2004 Feb;4(2):438-41. PubMed PMID: 14760714. 71: Ma Y, Barbano DM. Effect of temperature of CO2 injection on the pH and freezing point of milks and creams. J Dairy Sci. 2003 May;86(5):1578-89. PubMed PMID: 12778568. 72: Krause KM, Combs DK. Effects of forage particle size, forage source, and grain fermentability on performance and ruminal pH in midlactation cows. J Dairy Sci. 2003 Apr;86(4):1382-97. PubMed PMID: 12741563. 73: Krause KM, Combs DK, Beauchemin KA. Effects of increasing levels of refined cornstarch in the diet of lactating dairy cows on performance and ruminal pH. J Dairy Sci. 2003 Apr;86(4):1341-53. PubMed PMID: 12741560. 74: Hoffman RM, Hess TM, Williams CA, Kronfeld DS, Griewe-Crandell KM, Waldron JE, Graham-Thiers PM, Gay LS, Splan RK, Saker KE, Harris PA. Speed associated with plasma pH, oxygen content, total protein and urea in an 80 km race. Equine Vet J Suppl. 2002 Sep;(34):39-43. PubMed PMID: 12405657. 75: Krause KM, Combs DK, Beauchemin KA. Effects of forage particle size and grain fermentability in midlactation cows. II. Ruminal pH and chewing activity. J Dairy Sci. 2002 Aug;85(8):1947-57. PubMed PMID: 12214987. 76: Kolver ES, de Veth MJ. Prediction of ruminal pH from pasture-based diets. J Dairy Sci. 2002 May;85(5):1255-66. PubMed PMID: 12086063. 77: Yang WZ, Beauchemin KA, Rode LM. Effects of grain processing, forage to concentrate ratio, and forage particle size on rumen pH and digestion by dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2001 Oct;84(10):2203-16. PubMed PMID: 11699452. 78: Wiklund E, Pickova J, Sampels S, Lundström K. Fatty acid composition of M. longissimus lumborum, ultimate muscle pH values and carcass parameters in reindeer (Rangifer tarandus tarandus L) grazed on natural pasture or fed a commercial feed mixture. Meat Sci. 2001 Jul;58(3):293-8. PubMed PMID: 22062259. 79: Page JK, Wulf DM, Schwotzer TR. A survey of beef muscle color and pH. J Anim Sci. 2001 Mar;79(3):678-87. PubMed PMID: 11263828. 80: Claeys E, De Smet S, Demeyer D, Geers R, Buys N. Effect of rate of pH decline on muscle enzyme activities in two pig lines. Meat Sci. 2001 Mar;57(3):257-63. PubMed PMID: 22061500. 81: van Laack RL, Stevens SG, Stalder KJ. The influence of ultimate pH and intramuscular fat content on pork tenderness and tenderization. J Anim Sci. 2001 Feb;79(2):392-7. PubMed PMID: 11219448. 82: Hsu TC, Leu SC, Su CF, Huang PC, Tsai LF, Tsai SL. Assessment of intragastric pH value changes after early nasogastric feeding. Nutrition. 2000 Sep;16(9):751-4. PubMed PMID: 10978856. 83: Gregorová S, Forejt J. PWD/Ph and PWK/Ph inbred mouse strains of Mus m. musculus subspecies--a valuable resource of phenotypic variations and genomic polymorphisms. Folia Biol (Praha). 2000;46(1):31-41. Review. PubMed PMID: 10730880. 84: Lingström P, Liljeberg H, Björck I, Birkhed D. The relationship between plaque pH and glycemic index of various breads. Caries Res. 2000 Jan-Feb;34(1):75-81. PubMed PMID: 10601788. 85: Silva JA, Patarata L, Martins C. Influence of ultimate pH on bovine meat tenderness during ageing. Meat Sci. 1999 Aug;52(4):453-9. PubMed PMID: 22062710. 86: Bhujwalla ZM, Aboagye EO, Gillies RJ, Chacko VP, Mendola CE, Backer JM. Nm23-transfected MDA-MB-435 human breast carcinoma cells form tumors with altered phospholipid metabolism and pH: a 31P nuclear magnetic resonance study in vivo and in vitro. Magn Reson Med. 1999 May;41(5):897-903. PubMed PMID: 10332871. 87: Waterman SR, Small PL. Acid-sensitive enteric pathogens are protected from killing under extremely acidic conditions of pH 2.5 when they are inoculated onto certain solid food sources. Appl Environ Microbiol. 1998 Oct;64(10):3882-6. PubMed PMID: 9758814; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC106573. 88: Farouk MM, Swan JE. Effect of Muscle Condition Before Freezing and Simulated Chemical Changes During Frozen Storage on the pH and Colour of Beef. Meat Sci. 1998 Oct;50(2):245-56. PubMed PMID: 22060958. 89: du Toit M, Franz CM, Dicks LM, Schillinger U, Haberer P, Warlies B, Ahrens F, Holzapfel WH. Characterisation and selection of probiotic lactobacilli for a preliminary minipig feeding trial and their effect on serum cholesterol levels, faeces pH and faeces moisture content. Int J Food Microbiol. 1998 Mar 3;40(1-2):93-104. PubMed PMID: 9600615. 90: O'Halloran GR, Troy DJ, Buckley DJ. The relationship between early post-mortem pH and the tenderisation of beef muscles. Meat Sci. 1997 Feb;45(2):239-51. PubMed PMID: 22061306. 91: Efthymiopoulos C, Bramer SL, Maroli A. Effect of food and gastric pH on the bioavailability of grepafloxacin. Clin Pharmacokinet. 1997;33 Suppl 1:18-24. PubMed PMID: 9433652. 92: Gfatter R, Hackl P, Braun F. Effects of soap and detergents on skin surface pH, stratum corneum hydration and fat content in infants. Dermatology. 1997;195(3):258-62. PubMed PMID: 9407174. 93: Campbell JM, Fahey GC Jr, Wolf BW. Selected indigestible oligosaccharides affect large bowel mass, cecal and fecal short-chain fatty acids, pH and microflora in rats. J Nutr. 1997 Jan;127(1):130-6. PubMed PMID: 9040556. 94: Bungard A, Hameyer P, Metzelaars J. W/O emulsions: solvent phase separation for pH determination. Int J Cosmet Sci. 1996 Dec;18(6):249-59. doi: 10.1111/j.1467-2494.1996.tb00156.x. PubMed PMID: 19245446. 95: Civelek VN, Hamilton JA, Tornheim K, Kelly KL, Corkey BE. Intracellular pH in adipocytes: effects of free fatty acid diffusion across the plasma membrane, lipolytic agonists, and insulin. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1996 Sep 17;93(19):10139-44. PubMed PMID: 8816765; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC38350. 96: Holt PR, Atillasoy E, Lindenbaum J, Ho SB, Lupton JR, McMahon D, Moss SF. Effects of acarbose on fecal nutrients, colonic pH, and short-chain fatty acids and rectal proliferative indices. Metabolism. 1996 Sep;45(9):1179-87. PubMed PMID: 8781308. 97: Barraclough M, Taylor CJ. Twenty-four hour ambulatory gastric and duodenal pH profiles in cystic fibrosis: effect of duodenal hyperacidity on pancreatic enzyme function and fat absorption. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1996 Jul;23(1):45-50. PubMed PMID: 8811523. 98: Morris CA, Harris SD, May SG, Jackson TC, Hale DS, Miller RK, Keeton JT, Acuff GR, Lucia LM, Savell JW. Ostrich slaughter and fabrication: 1. Slaughter yields of carcasses and effects of electrical stimulation on post-mortem pH. Poult Sci. 1995 Oct;74(10):1683-7. PubMed PMID: 8559734. 99: Nakamura T, Arai Y, Tando Y, Terada A, Yamada N, Tsujino M, Imamura K, Machida K, Kikuchi H, Takebe K. Effect of omeprazole on changes in gastric and upper small intestine pH levels in patients with chronic pancreatitis. Clin Ther. 1995 May-Jun;17(3):448-59. PubMed PMID: 7585849. 100: Kairemo KJ, Ramsay H, Nikula TK, Hopsu EV, Taavitsainen MJ, Bondestam S, Hiltunen JV. A low pH 111In-bleomycin complex: a tracer for radiochemotherapy of head and neck cancer. J Nucl Biol Med. 1994 Dec;38(4 Suppl 1):135-9. PubMed PMID: 7543289. 101: Lee SC, Hamilton JS, Trammell T, Horwitz BA, Pappone PA. Adrenergic modulation of intracellular pH in isolated brown fat cells from hamster and rat. Am J Physiol. 1994 Aug;267(2 Pt 1):C349-56. PubMed PMID: 8074171. 102: Rafael J, Pampel I, Wang X. Effect of pH and MgCl2 on the binding of purine nucleotides to the uncoupling protein in membrane particles from brown fat mitochondria. Eur J Biochem. 1994 Aug 1;223(3):971-80. PubMed PMID: 8055974. 103: Xu S, Harrison JH, Riley RE, Loney KA. Effect of buffer addition to high grain total mixed rations on rumen pH, feed intake, milk production, and milk composition. J Dairy Sci. 1994 Mar;77(3):782-8. PubMed PMID: 8169286. 104: van Faassen A, Hazen MJ, van den Brandt PA, van den Bogaard AE, Hermus RJ, Janknegt RA. Bile acids and pH values in total feces and in fecal water from habitually omnivorous and vegetarian subjects. Am J Clin Nutr. 1993 Dec;58(6):917-22. PubMed PMID: 8249879. 105: Bartram HP, Scheppach W, Schmid H, Hofmann A, Dusel G, Richter F, Richter A, Kasper H. Proliferation of human colonic mucosa as an intermediate biomarker of carcinogenesis: effects of butyrate, deoxycholate, calcium, ammonia, and pH. Cancer Res. 1993 Jul 15;53(14):3283-8. PubMed PMID: 8324739. 106: Braga M, Zerbi A, Malesci A, Dal Cin S, Valentini A, Tacconi M, Erenbourg L, Paganelli M, Di Carlo V. Fat absorption and gastroenteric pH profile in postsurgical pancreatic insufficiency: role of the association of H2-receptor antagonists with pancreatic enzymes. Pancreas. 1993 Jul;8(4):494-8. PubMed PMID: 8103218. 107: Herman CJ, Groves MJ. The influence of free fatty acid formation on the pH of phospholipid-stabilized triglyceride emulsions. Pharm Res. 1993 May;10(5):774-6. PubMed PMID: 8321844. 108: Xiong YL, Cantor AH, Pescatore AJ, Blanchard SP, Straw ML. Variations in muscle chemical composition, pH, and protein extractability among eight different broiler crosses. Poult Sci. 1993 Mar;72(3):583-8. PubMed PMID: 8464797. 109: Boakye K, Mittal GS. Changes in pH and water holding properties of Longissimus dorsi muscle during beef ageing. Meat Sci. 1993;34(3):335-49. doi: 10.1016/0309-1740(93)90082-S. PubMed PMID: 22060742. 110: Birkhed D, Imfeld T, Edwardsson S. pH changes in human dental plaque from lactose and milk before and after adaptation. Caries Res. 1993;27(1):43-50. PubMed PMID: 8448773. 111: Castiglione F, Emde C, Armstrong D, Bauerfeind P, Schneider C, Stacher G, Blum AL. Oesophageal pH-metry: should meals be standardized? Scand J Gastroenterol. 1992 May;27(5):350-4. PubMed PMID: 1529267. 112: Izzard AS, Cragoe EJ Jr, Heagerty AM. Intracellular pH in human resistance arteries in essential hypertension. Hypertension. 1991 Jun;17(6 Pt 1):780-6. PubMed PMID: 1646163. 113: Lin HC, Visek WJ. Large intestinal pH and ammonia in rats: dietary fat and protein interactions. J Nutr. 1991 Jun;121(6):832-43. PubMed PMID: 2033468. 114: Sutphen JL, Dillard VL. pH-adjusted formula and gastroesophageal reflux. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1991 Jan;12(1):48-51. PubMed PMID: 2061777. 115: Robinson PJ, Smith AL, Sly PD. Duodenal pH in cystic fibrosis and its relationship to fat malabsorption. Dig Dis Sci. 1990 Oct;35(10):1299-304. PubMed PMID: 2120019. 116: Andersen JR, Bendtsen F, Ovesen L, Pedersen NT, Rune SJ, Tage-Jensen U. Pancreatic insufficiency. Duodenal and jejunal pH, bile acid activity, and micellar lipid solubilization. Int J Pancreatol. 1990 Jun;6(4):263-70. PubMed PMID: 2212745. 117: Londong W, Angerer M, Bosch R, Koelzow H. Standardization of electrode positioning and composition of meals for long-term intragastric pH metry in man. Dig Dis. 1990;8 Suppl 1:46-53. PubMed PMID: 2225519. 118: Hughes GS, Heald DL, Barker KB, Patel RK, Spillers CR, Watts KC, Batts DH, Euler AR. The effects of gastric pH and food on the pharmacokinetics of a new oral cephalosporin, cefpodoxime proxetil. Clin Pharmacol Ther. 1989 Dec;46(6):674-85. PubMed PMID: 2557183. 119: Cartier P, Chilliard Y, Bout J. Lipase redistribution in cows' milk during induced lipolysis. II. Activation by milk pH adjustment. J Dairy Res. 1989 Nov;56(5):711-8. PubMed PMID: 2592632. 120: Bernthal PH, Booren AM, Gray JI. Effect of sodium chloride concentration on pH, water-holding capacity and extractable protein of prerigor and postrigor ground beef. Meat Sci. 1989;25(2):143-54. doi: 10.1016/0309-1740(89)90029-6. PubMed PMID: 22056163. 121: Lucas ML, Mathan VI. Jejunal surface pH measurements in tropical sprue. Trans R Soc Trop Med Hyg. 1989 Jan-Feb;83(1):138-42. PubMed PMID: 2603196. 122: Vandenplas Y, Sacre L, Loeb H. Effects of formula feeding on gastric acidity time and oesophageal pH monitoring data. Eur J Pediatr. 1988 Nov;148(2):152-4. PubMed PMID: 3234438. 123: Dutta SK, Hubbard VS, Appler M. Critical examination of therapeutic efficacy of a pH-sensitive enteric-coated pancreatic enzyme preparation in treatment of exocrine pancreatic insufficiency secondary to cystic fibrosis. Dig Dis Sci. 1988 Oct;33(10):1237-44. PubMed PMID: 3168696. 124: Smith JL, Canham JE, Wells PA. Effect of phototherapy light, sodium bisulfite, and pH on vitamin stability in total parenteral nutrition admixtures. JPEN J Parenter Enteral Nutr. 1988 Jul-Aug;12(4):394-402. Erratum in: JPEN J Parenter Enteral Nutr 1989 Mar-Apr;13(2):167. PubMed PMID: 3138451. 125: Erdman R. Forage pH effects on intake in early lactation dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 1988 May;71(5):1198-203. PubMed PMID: 3397416. 126: Greenhaff PL, Gleeson M, Maughan RJ. The effects of diet on muscle pH and metabolism during high intensity exercise. Eur J Appl Physiol Occup Physiol. 1988;57(5):531-9. PubMed PMID: 3396568. 127: Pörtner HO. Contributions of anaerobic metabolism to pH regulation in animal tissues: theory. J Exp Biol. 1987 Sep;131:69-87. PubMed PMID: 3694119. 128: Youngberg CA, Berardi RR, Howatt WF, Hyneck ML, Amidon GL, Meyer JH, Dressman JB. Comparison of gastrointestinal pH in cystic fibrosis and healthy subjects. Dig Dis Sci. 1987 May;32(5):472-80. PubMed PMID: 3646103. 129: Brans YW, Dutton EB, Andrew DS, Menchaca EM, West DL. Fat emulsion tolerance in very low birth weight neonates: effect on diffusion of oxygen in the lungs and on blood pH. Pediatrics. 1986 Jul;78(1):79-84. PubMed PMID: 3725504. 130: Bettner FS, Stennett DJ. Effects of pH, temperature, concentration, and time on particle counts in lipid-containing total parenteral nutrition admixtures. JPEN J Parenter Enteral Nutr. 1986 Jul-Aug;10(4):375-80. PubMed PMID: 3091862. 131: Toyoda N, Robinson FW, Smith MM, Flanagan JE, Kono T. Apparent translocation of glucose transport activity in rat epididymal adipocytes by insulin-like effects of high pH or hyperosmolarity. J Biol Chem. 1986 Feb 15;261(5):2117-22. PubMed PMID: 3003096. 132: Amende LM, Blanchette-Mackie EJ, Chernick SS, Scow RO. Effect of pH on visualization of fatty acids as myelin figures in mouse adipose tissue by freeze-fracture electron microscopy. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1985 Oct 23;837(1):94-102. PubMed PMID: 3902092. 133: Roberts IM. Rat lingual lipase: effect of proteases, bile, and pH on enzyme stability. Am J Physiol. 1985 Oct;249(4 Pt 1):G496-500. PubMed PMID: 3901777. 134: Hoek FJ, Tytgat GN. Further evidence for the influence of intraduodenal pH on the PABA test. Clin Chim Acta. 1984 Oct 15;142(3):287-92. PubMed PMID: 6333303. 135: Stanchev P. acidity and pH of solutions used in Bulgaria for parenteral feeding. Khirurgiia (Sofiia). 1984;37(3):169-72. Bulgarian. PubMed PMID: 6433103. 136: Bengtsson G, Olivecrona T. The effects of pH and salt on the lipid binding and enzyme activity of lipoprotein lipase. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1983 Apr 13;751(2):254-9. PubMed PMID: 6830843. 137: Dutta SK, Rubin J, Harvey J. Comparative evaluation of the therapeutic efficacy of a pH-sensitive enteric coated pancreatic enzyme preparation with conventional pancreatic enzyme therapy in the treatment of exocrine pancreatic insufficiency. Gastroenterology. 1983 Mar;84(3):476-82. PubMed PMID: 6549746. 138: Chadwick JP, Kempster AJ. A repeat national survey (ten years on) of muscle pH values in commercial bacon carcasses. Meat Sci. 1983;9(2):101-11. doi: 10.1016/0309-1740(83)90020-7. PubMed PMID: 22055756. 139: Lister D, Spencer GS. Energy substrate provision in vivo and the changes in muscle pH post mortem. Meat Sci. 1983 Jan;8(1):41-51. doi: 10.1016/0309-1740(83)90031-1. PubMed PMID: 22055405. 140: Reinitz DM, Paape MJ, Mather IH. Effect of phagocytosed fat and casein on the intraphagosomal pH in bovine polymorphonuclear leukocytes. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1982 Jul;170(3):281-5. PubMed PMID: 7088954. 141: Zentler-Munro PL, Fine DR, Batten JC, Northfield TC. Pancreatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland: Annual Meeting, 1980: Role of pH-dependent bile acid precipitation in fat maldigestion due to pancreatic steatorrhoea. Preliminary communication. Ann R Coll Surg Engl. 1982 Jan;64(1):51-3. PubMed PMID: 19310778; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2494019. 142: Marsh BB, Lochner JV, Takahashi G, Kragness DD. Effects of early post-mortem pH and temperature on beef tenderness. Meat Sci. 1981 Nov;5(6):479-83. doi: 10.1016/0309-1740(81)90046-2. PubMed PMID: 22054608. 143: Groener JE, Knauer TE. Evidence for the existence of only one triacylglycerol lipase of rat liver active at alkaline pH. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1981 Aug 24;665(2):306-16. PubMed PMID: 7284428. 144: Chiappe de Cingolani GE, Vega FV. Effect of pH on lipolysis, cAMP and cAMP-dependent protein kinase activity in isolated rat fat cells. Arch Int Physiol Biochim. 1980 Dec;88(5):497-503. PubMed PMID: 6167223. 145: Sundt TM, Anderson RE. Intracellular brain pH and the pathway of a fat soluble pH indicator across the blood-brain barrier. Brain Res. 1980 Mar 31;186(2):355-64. PubMed PMID: 7357458. 146: Pflücke F, Günther I, Arendt R. about the influence of food on gastrooesophageal reflux. III. pH measurements before and after test meals of protein, fat and carbohydrate (author's transl). Dtsch Z Verdau Stoffwechselkr. 1980;40(5):161-5. German. PubMed PMID: 7449712. 147: Walker AR, Walker BF, Segal I. Faecal pH value and its modification by dietary means in South African black and white schoolchildren. S Afr Med J. 1979 Mar 24;55(13):495-8. PubMed PMID: 36672. 148: Shafie SM, Cech JM, Livingston JN, Hilf R. Effect of pH and buffers on insulin binding to normal and neoplastic mammary cells, fat cells and membrane preparations. Cancer Biochem Biophys. 1979;4(2):51-7. PubMed PMID: 45221. 149: Gorski J. Effect of lactate on FFA--release and cyclic 3', 5' AMP accumulation in fat cells at different pH. Acta Physiol Pol. 1977 Nov-Dec;28(6):505-10. PubMed PMID: 25559. 150: Fahrenkrug J, Schaffalitzky de Muckadell OB, Holst JJ. Plasma secretin concentration in anaesthetized pigs after intraduodenal glucose, fat, aminoacids, or meals with various pH. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1977;12(3):273-9. PubMed PMID: 17153. 151: Hjemdahl P, Fredholm BB. Cyclic AMP-dependent and independent inhibition of lipolysis by adenosine and decreased pH. Acta Physiol Scand. 1976 Feb;96(2):170-9. PubMed PMID: 3945. 152: Matrosova EM, Komarov FI, Shchedrunov VV. of the characteristics of various alimentary stimuli and changes in the pH of the duodenal content on the acid-forming function of the stomach. Vopr Pitan. 1975 May-Jun;(3):58-61. Russian. PubMed PMID: 239483. 153: Vega FV, Chiappe de Cingolani GE. Effect of pH on epinephrine-induced lipolysis in isolated fat cells. Am J Physiol. 1974 Jul;227(1):168-70. PubMed PMID: 4367260. 154: Rumsey TS, Bond J, Hart RH, Carlson GE. Ruminal NH 3 ,pH and VFA of beef cattle on orchardgrass pasture and self-fed liquid molasses-urea or ground corn-fat supplements. J Anim Sci. 1971 Aug;33(2):507-13. PubMed PMID: 5570082. 155: Mansbach CM 2nd, Tyor MP. Effect of a reduced luminal pH in the proximal small intestine on fat absorption in the hamster. Gastroenterology. 1970 Aug;59(2):222-33. PubMed PMID: 5448197. 156: Go VL, Poley JR, Hofmann AF, Summerskill WH. Disturbances in fat digestion induced by acidic jejunal pH due to gastric hypersecretion in man. Gastroenterology. 1970 May;58(5):638-46. PubMed PMID: 4315422. 157: Kessell RH. Fatty acids of Rhodotorula gracilis: fat production in submerged culture and the particular effect of pH value. J Appl Bacteriol. 1968 Jun;31(2):220-31. PubMed PMID: 5749837. 158: Sawitsky A, Cheung WH, Seifter E. The effect of pH on the distribution of bilirubin in peripheral blood, cerebrospinal fluid, and fat tissues. J Pediatr. 1968 May;72(5):700-7. PubMed PMID: 5646371. 159: Worning H, Müllertz S, Thaysen EH, Bang HO. pH and concentration of pancreatic enzymes in aspirates from the human duodenum during digestion of a standard meal. In patients with duodenal ulcer and in patients subjected to different gastric resections. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1967;2(1):23-8. doi: 10.3109/00365526709180044. PubMed PMID: 20184464. 160: Hemmati A, Sawade H. relation of fat absorption to gastric juice acidity. Studies with radioisotope labelled fat and intragastric pH measurement. Verh Dtsch Ges Inn Med. 1967;73:278-81. German. PubMed PMID: 5591762. 161: SCHOTT HJ, SCHONER W. THE PROBLEM OF THE RELATION OF FAT STAINING WITH SUDAN BLACK B TO THE PH OF THE SOLVENT. Frankf Z Pathol. 1964 Jan 22;73:328-37. German. PubMed PMID: 14162459. 162: MUNZEL K, AMMANN R. knowledge of washable fat-in-water ointments. 8. The pH values of stearate and complex-emulsifier ointments. Pharm Acta Helv. 1955 Feb;30(2):49-54. German. PubMed PMID: 14384449. 163: Murray HA; Assistance of Yetta Porosowsky. PHYSIOLOGICAL ONTOGENY : A. CHICKEN EMBRYOS. XI. THE PH, CHLORIDE, CARBONIC ACID, AND PROTEIN CONCENTRATIONS IN THE TISSUES AS FUNCTIONS OF AGE. J Gen Physiol. 1926 Jul 20;9(6):789-803. PubMed PMID: 19872294; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140905.